Nothing, Everything By Force
by Mrs.Uchiha446
Summary: Maybe willingly going back to the village was the best and worst decision Sasuke has made. The way everyone treats him is probably all forced but then again maybe some feelings are real. He just wants to be positive one thing is still right again. That's where Sakura comes along. Rated for sexual references, language, and violence/death.
1. Chapter 1

**Third story I've done on this website so far. And I assure you it's most likely the best one. This story has been building up inside my head for months, probably a year or two. Actually I've been making it up before I even signed up for fanfiction. It didn't occur to me until now that this site is perfect for me to upload it on and finally get it out of my mind. But I just really fucking love this and expect, almost know, you will, too. So here it is. :] Enjoy. (For once)  
**

_~Naruto~_

Wow! I'm dreaming. WOW! I did it. After four years of failed trials, I've finally done it. He's actually walking along side me on the road _back_ to the village. He isn't trailing along against his will with restraints or guards. We're not bickering back and forth about this giant decision.

Sasuke's coming back.

Alright maybe he told us himself he has decided to return and never put up a fight after seeing us, but he's still with me and actually doing something no one thought we'd accomplish after so much happening over this long period of time. He's coming back and staying.

I haven't attempted to talk to him since we've started our long journey home. Thing is, he hasn't said a word either. Not a surprise. Kiba treads along behind both of us with Akamaru by his side. He still doesn't trust Sasuke. Who would? No one, actually. No one but me and maybe Sakura. _Maybe._

I didn't have to ask and he didn't need to tell me he felt that way. Kiba didn't want to come on this mission in the first place. It never even had anything to do with Sasuke. It was just in his act of laziness we caught him in to pick for this mission. Another funny thing is it wasn't anything extreme. The medical nins and hospital needed more of a special herb not available in the gardens. It's located on the outskirts of the surrounding forest along the village walls. Its smell is so faint, it's impossible for a human nose to detect it. But luckily we know and have someone who isn't completely human and one that isn't, both having the ability of keen senses; therefore Kiba and his dog were perfect for this. Why did I tag along? Everyone's gone on some different much more entertaining mission that would have been perfect for my liking. But, no, Grandma Tsunade decided not to send me with my teammates and peers and they all left me behind alone in the village. Kiba stayed behind because it's his week of vacation. No missions, no requests, no troubles.

We all know it's a complete lie.

At some point there'd be something you're needed for because you're the only one capable of doing it. It's happened at least a million times to just a single person. I don't know what Kiba was thinking in taking it anyway, but then there we were walking along past the gates and then one hundred and fifty feet later we're stopped by a couple of the 24 hour paroled guards.

Ever since Pain's attack on Konoha, the security has been maxed up to the extreme. I never thought of it as a good idea. It makes me feel as if we can't take care of ourselves and expect something to happen again at anytime. I assume there are other people besides me that think the same. But no one objected to it out loud when it was announced to everyone capable of leaving the village. So now we have to explain our mission and purpose of it, show them the signed sheet of the Hokage's confirmation, and are checked to see if we only have the tools necessary. Fantastic.

I don't know what I expected to get from this almost unimportant mission. Maybe just a small chance to hang out with Kiba. I don't care if he thinks I'm annoying. Lots of people do. Sakura does and look how much we care for each other. I was probably just bored. There's not really much to do when you live alone in a small, disorganized home with no one to share it with or have company in. My only alternative was Shino who stopped by _way_ to early in the morning to drop off some scrolls he borrowed. But the guy still creeps me out and whenever we do speak, I can never get what he's trying to say.

"_Only those with the eyes of a million soles will comprehend the true meaning of what it would be like to be surrounded by many flavors."_

I lost my appetite and pushed away my bowl of Ramen when he told me that, afraid he was saying there was something wrong with my food.

Kiba never really liked Sasuke to begin with. Always with the envy of him being more powerful and having a stronger training capability than he does. Alright, we've all felt overwhelmed with how much Sasuke improved every second when we were younger, but most of us took that as a sign that we only need to get stronger, like me. People like Kiba, on the other hand, never did shit about it and just hated him because he was a "fake" and a "show off." He basically made him sound bad so we'd pay more attention to him.

But his hatred towards him wasn't going to be a problem. It was never a problem for four years unless he was dragged along on another attempt to bring him back. It wasn't a problem when we found the plant, packed it and headed our way back home. It wasn't thought of when we actually started to have a couple laughs and shared some stories and we both felt like for once we were getting along. It never lingered in my mind. Not until he stepped in front of us and said hi.

Literally. I swear.

"_So when exactly did you get it to leave you alone?" Kiba was on the verge of tears with the story Naruto was telling him._

"_I have no fucking clue. But I knew it was gone when I could finally put my pants on without feeling something warm crawl up my leg."_

_They'd have been on the floor in hysterics if it wasn't for their unexpected visitor showing up for a surprise visit. A sudden rustle in the bushes' leaves ahead made their smiles fade and their hands at the ready on top of their weapons pouch. Their stances shifted to that of battle and Akamaru stepped forward in a position of attack. They waited, the sound never seeming to die down, only to get louder and closer. About ready to leap and jump at the noises instead of letting it come to them, something, or someone, casually strolled out about fifteen feet ahead. They waited some more to see if it was a threat or not. And almost didn't get to know. He noticed them a split second after emerging out of the shadows and turned as if it were the weirdest thing to see people walking around in the forest in mid daylight. He too paused in his little journey and stared at them some more. It almost turned into some contest between the three before the one spoke up._

"_Hi."_

_Sasuke looked first at Kiba, realized how unimportant he was to him and maybe, probably remembered he hated him for stupid childish reasons, then turned his gaze to Naruto and his eyes stayed there, doing nothing exactly. But at the same time waiting. He was expecting something to happen or for them to do something. He knew they'd start attacking and most likely have a close call attempt of killing him. That's nothing different. The new, and strange, thing is he'd let them. He won't fight back; he'll stand still, won't move when they come for more and let the hits decide where he would land. What was the point in it anyway? It was finally time to give in._

_Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. It was for sure a dream; none of it had to be real. The first sign was probably that he and Kiba were acting like they had always been best friends. But the thing that sealed the deal was the fact that the most wanted Rogue ninja was standing right in front of them, not trying to escape, looking so fucking vulnerable, and he said hi. _He said hi.

_He was at a loss for words. After their bond-long broken, competitions of strength, sixteen battles and/or missions against him when he left, four years. _

_Four years. _

_Four years._

_He won't attack._

_He's not running away._

_He looks like he did when someone was explaining something to him._

_He's here._

_He said hi._

"_What are you doing here?" _

_That wasn't Naruto. The shock took up his vocal chords and power of movement. Kiba stood straight now with his arms crossed, challenging him to answer the question. Sasuke still won't take his eyes off Naruto and treats it like it came out of his lips._

"_On my way to Konoha."_

_Kiba shifted into Naruto's state as he was barely getting out of it. There was no explanation for what he did next. He slowly rose from his past stance of battle and now looked Sasuke in the eyes the same way he was since he spotted him. He took a step. Just one. And each one toward him took days to complete. A couple for it to go up, a little more to shuffle forward, and the remaining to move down. To any other viewer it'd look like he was just walking. But to them three, the moment's sensation only put that thought into their minds. This was taking forever._

_He reached him though._

_Finally._

_Sasuke didn't and did know how to react. He didn't know if he should speak up (there didn't seem to be a need for that) embrace him (yeah, too creepy and completely out of it-shouldn't have even come to mind) or decide to attack after all. But he remained still. Even gulped. _

_Five seconds later he's soaring ten feet in the air._

_Landing on soft grass with a hard impact in four. _

_Three, feeling a slowly emerging pain on his entire left side since that's the way he's lying there._

_In two, watching black sandals shuffle their way toward him again._

_Waiting for another blow._

_One._

"_Why?" Naruto asked._

"_I did what I had to do. What was brought upon me has been done. There's no other reason for me to move on. I'm going to accept what has been planned for me as my punishment if I were to ever go back." Came Sasuke's immediate response._

_No one really remembers but Naruto must have lingered over what he said for a while, went through a million memories in his head, thoughts, decisions, what to say, and then came to a conclusion._

_Naruto smiled, grinned, chuckled, and then went into hysterics. No one knew why he decided to laugh. Not even him. But Sasuke flickered his eyes up at him, to the ground, over to Kiba, and then back to his old brother-like friend, confused._

_Then Naruto gave out his hand, palm-side up and shook it a little in front of Sasuke's form._

"_Come on," he said, "We're going home." _

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?! Whew. What a rush. Its 12:42 am and I've been working on this for two or three hours, I think. Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseeeeeeeeeeee review. You know you don't have to have an account go leave one for little, ol' me. That way I know I have an audience wanting me to continue. Because I really enjoy this. Check out my first real crappy story, and my second, almost-there story. Like I said REVIEW. I'M BEGGIN YOU. I SWEAR ON MY KNEES RIGHT NOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone I know it's been a while since the first chapter. But I just got out of school on Thursday (yay) so I've been busy with end of the year tests and stuff. I'm not scared for high school though. I'm eagerly looking forward to it, actually. Now let me tell you one thing before I continue with the next chapter. The characters may be OOC at times or all the time, a lot or a little. Here's the thing- I don't care. As long as you like the story, I keep writing for the people that followed it . If you don't, don't read it. Don't judge my style of writing. Don't tell me what to change. Spell-check, sure, Review, okay. Favorite, follow, excellent. But those negative things above. NO. I know the Naruto characters. I've been obsessed since I was ten. So what if I want to change things around? Thank you, now read on.**

* * *

_~Sasuke~_

_Could you be any more dumber? _Inner Sasuke asks, _First, you use up all your chakra on a crazy rampage while killing your brother, then you start crying about it like some 4 year-old someone slapped, and now you're going back to the village?! Home of the people that made your brother go through so much?! The place you betrayed?! You'll get executed the moment you step foot in the village! Hell, I bet they already know you're coming and have guards waiting outside the gates so you can't even enter in the first place!_

I don't know how long he's been in there. I probably only recently noticed him, and started replying, and thinking about the things he says. All I know is this Sasuke's mind is still set two or three years ago where all that mattered to me was getting stronger and avenging my clan. I feel crazy. If anyone found out about this, they'd surely send me away in a straitjacket to a white room made of foam. Or whatever they put mentally insane people in. Then again, it might be where I'm better suited for. He is helpful for something. He's the container I have where I keep all the emotions I don't show to others outside of my head, so he sure knows how to show them to me. _  
_

'I don't know if you were absent before I got upset about what I did, but did you not hear Madara's story about the truth? The whole reason for his intentions?' I reply back in my head, 'Right now, it doesn't matter to me whether I die or not. Let them do it in front of the whole village so they could cheer, for all I care. But then again what if they don't. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi are bound to do something about it, right? They wouldn't let me die, would they?'

_You've changed. What makes you think they didn't, huh? Sakura most likely isn't the same little fangirl that would take a kunai to the heart for you anymore. Kakashi barely gave two fucks when he did like you anyway. All that training he helped you through was only to make him look good if you made it as a Chuunin. And Naruto-_

'What about Naruto? He's walking right next to me! Did you see what he did back there? He told me we were going home. _We. _He still thinks we're in this together and-'

_Stop yourself. He _thinks _you two are still a team. You know perfectly well that you are not. Those days as team seven are over if you hadn't noticed, no matter how much you miss them-_

'I never said I missed them.'

_Don't act stupid with me; I'm you. I know you did and still do. You can't wait to go back and see all those familiar faces of the rookies and senseis once again, __go back to your old home and stare at the picture we all took when we were twelve, walk along the streets of the village skimming through the shops to see if there's anything suitable to buy, spar in the old training fields with Naruto, listen to Sakura talk about her day while you act like you don't care but really are listening closely, ignore Ino's stupid intents in trying to impress you, read your childhood book like you did every night to yourself, eat tomatoes, check on your Mother's garden, clean the house, go on missions, take walks to nowhere, eat, sleep, drink, shower, think-_

"Shut up!"

_Ha._

Fuck.

_You give in too easily._

Kiba and Naruto stop dead in their tracks and turn to face me. Akamaru is growling, dangerously close to my feet. And I can't do anything but stare trying to hide a surprised face and succeeding. I'm good at that. Faking a face of no expression and holding in what I really feel. It's been working since my family died and I'm sure not giving up now.

I said it out loud.

"No one was speaking," Kiba states. Thank you, captain obvious. If I could, I'd punch this guy corrupting my mind hard enough to kill him. But I unfortunately can't; I'm trying to withheld a new and improved mentality with these people. As strange as it is coming from me, it's true. I realized those goals in the darkness were an incredible waste of half of my life already. That lesson was learned the hard way. There are better things in life than setting a vengeful goal and pushing away anything or anyone that tried to stop me...at least I hear there is. Maybe if I try hard enough, I'll make it as something bigger. Naruto was always obsessed with the whole idea of becoming Hokage, Sakura complained how she wasn't and never could be strong like we were (she thought no one noticed, but we did.) There are other people in the village with similar dreams, I'm sure. Why couldn't mine be like that? I could make Anbu...

Who am I kidding? The moment I get passed those doors, they'll be taking me into custody, then interrogating me for days about what I've been doing, the information I gathered from Orochimaru, and possibly the secrets I have about other villages, including this one. If I'm not given the death penalty,I'll be stuck doing D rank missions for years before I'm allowed to take any exams. Either way, I'm facing a hard obstacle.

I continue walking and pretend nothing happened to avoid further questions from the two. I'd rather not be tested on my sanity, also. I like where I'm thought to be.

If Itachi never did what he did, my life would be completely different. I still, unfortunately, remember how much I cared for everything in my childhood years. I used to think back to those days and have a strong disgusted feeling for it, but grateful I changed. Now, I miss them. That child could have grown up without dropping that personality and become something spectacular. Now look at me- strong, unhappy, cold-hearted, internally insane. But I can't remember if I was gruesome or soft. Did I hurt any animals or people on purpose? If it was an accident did I feel terribly guilty for their troubles? I looked up for my brother for strength. That doesn't really tell me anything, just how much I wanted to accomplish. I liked speaking to my mother. I told her about my day, my feelings (_ugh)_, my plans. Then there was my dad. What was he there for?_  
_

_Stop that hurts._

_'_What hurts?'

_When you think about him._

'My father.'

_Yeah, he thought we were failures. Always comparing us to Itachi, expecting more than we can handle, to turn out like him. He was a fucking cop, how much lamer can you get?_

'He wasn't _just_ a cop. He was the H_ead Chief_ for the villages _Police Force_. He had a greater responsibility than what you're getting at. It was his and anyone that he ordered around's job to secure everyone within those walls. Besides, we proved we were getting stronger.'

_Oh please. A simple fire jutsu didn't cut it for him. We could have showed him a hell of a lot more if he hadn't went and tried to start a huge battle against-_

_'_Hey! We agreed we're not pointing fingers over what happened. That only leads to more hatred. And I think through this time period, I've already been influenced by too much.

_Hate is good. You said it yourself. Hate brings the reality into your mind. That hatred gives you something to focus on. You hated your brother, the only way to attack it was physical and spiritual strength. You hated Naruto, it gave you the drive to surpass him. You hated that Ostrich Feather center piece over the unworkable fountain in mom's garden, you tossed it out._

'That's not a really good example. By the way, it was green and didn't compliment the roses and tulips surrounding the fountain; they needed something smaller and brighter than would make you look at both things.

_You know how gay that whole explanation sounded? Why the hell did you spend the time you weren't training or at school taking Woman Lessons from your mom? Wow, I just got deja vu. I hate it. Maybe you should start a goal for that hatred of it. Research how to not make it happen._

Number two thing in the world I would never admit to anyone- I have this weird liking for womanly household activities. No, I am _not_ gay. People don't think I know, but they all assume I am. So what I've never showed interest in girls. I've never showed interest in men either-

_You had that weird bond thing with Naruto. I think that riled it up. Maybe he's gay for_ _you..._

But since father was always working and Itachi was too busy with school or training, mom was the only person I could hang out with during my free time. She got rid of my boredom by giving me valuable lessons on what to do if a woman was not present in the premises of a house. Cooking, laundry, dishes, cleaning-

_How is gardening valuable? It makes the house_ _pretty!_

That was an extra. I was walking past the back sliding door when I smelled something lovely. I tracked it down to her garden in the backyard I never even knew existed. I didn't notice how interested I was in what she was accomplishing until I went back inside with so much information about decorative plants. Slowly, with my curiosity and questions, I learned a whole lot about what my mother loved to do. She said she'd go in there when she was stressed and just sit on the stone bench located next to the center of the whole place, the unworkable water fountain. It took her mind off her problems and relaxed her enough to face them when she finally left. When I sneaked away from the hospital the day after the massacre, I stumbled upon it, slipped out of my mind during the whole chaos. I watched the petals soak up the rain and let my tears stain the bench along with it. I think it only worked to calm me down because I thought of her and how she would have reacted if she were in my position. She'd go there. After that, I continued to preserve it in her memory. Maybe it was because of her feelings for it. Or it could have been because she was the only person I could say I really liked from my clan. I forgot about or hated everyone else. Her spirit lies within those flowers, just as beautifully kept and bright as she was.

_That's deep._

In the mix of my thoughts, I didn't notice Kiba and Naruto change positions to walk along in front of me. And the fact that I could hear their conversation if I focused.

"I don't see how that's a problem. Let them get him," says Kiba.

"No! I am not having a ruckus about him before we could even get past the gates. I want him to adjust a little to the changes around the place before he gets figured out," Naruto throws back.

"Since when is that a necessity in his life?! Besides it's _impossible_ to get past security. They can sense anything ground level around them. They know every inch of the area!"

_Security? Konoha has security_ outside_ the village walls.__ When did we need that shit?!_

He's right. What shook the people up so much they need surveillance like that as an extra?

"Maybe we can hide our chakra and crawl through the bushes? If any of us knew some kind of invisibility jutsu we'd use it," says Naruto.

_Ha! Invisibility? Does that even exist?_

I don't know anything about these people that are supposedly some new tight security, but from what I'm hearing, they're a handful to handle, probably take their job extremely serious, too. It didn't take much thinking, to come up with a solution to this.

"What about underground?" The sound of my voice seems to put them on edge. They must not have known I heard them. Besides, I'm sure its strange to hear me speak so lightly after so long.

_It's hard for me. Of course it's hard for 'em._

Kiba doesn't hesitate to act himself towards me, "Oh! Yeah! Of course! The perfect plan from the perfect genius! How exactly are we supposed to dig up a tunnel without them feeling the vibrations _right freakin' underneath them_!

I also don't change my attitude for this guy and glare. "We don't have to dig. There's already passage ways."

I note the confusion on his face and the sudden realization on Naruto's. He remembers.

When Team Seven finally started going on missions on our own without the use of Kakashi's vigilance (mostly for small things/D rank missions) or when he just couldn't make it and there was no sub, Naruto was usually bored on the way to and back from the location, since I never spoke and Sakura only paid attention to me. After some convincing (mostly for me) we all started making up creative ways to pass the time, our favorite being the tunnels we had to dig underground, starting 1.5 miles away from the village and ending directly left of the gates, the exit hidden behind two bushes. The point of it was to dig up new passage ways and blocking old ones to prevent the other two from making it home first. Whoever was last, treated to Ramen next time we ate. Of course, it was always Sakura and Naruto who lost. At some point they thought it wasn't fair for me to never have to pay, therefore they dug up an entrance half a mile farther for them to go through and made me walk while they ran until I got to the original entrance. Only then could I start. I never admitted it, but I still won first place every time, even with the delay. I'd wait in a small unnoticed hallway until I heard them both go through the exit hole. Then I'd pop out a split second after, feigning anger and making it look as if I really tried my best. It was probably one of the small selfless things I did for them.

_You were a saint._

I could tell Naruto's trying to hide a sympathetic face from the surprise that I actually remember that after many years. I admit, it's not something you'd always keep in the back of your mind, but for some reason, it never left mine.

"What the fuck is he talking about?"

Naruto ignores Kiba and starts taking a different route leading to my entrance, since it's closer.

As I watch Kiba question Naruto and see them both-and Akamaru- walk ahead of me, I get a sudden change of voice.

_No. I know what you're thinking. Stop. Bad Idea. Definitely not going to be done._

'How is it bad?'

_It's too personal! What the fuck are they going to think when you suddenly have this change of character, Mr. I-Actually-Care-About-Society-Now?_

'No, it's not- wait, why am I listening to you? You can't stop me, anyway.'

_No, but I could torture your mind. And that's worse than physical pain. _

He's right. Dammit, I hate when he does that.

Show them I won't be _as bad_ as the old Sasuke (They are _not_ receiving a dramatic shift in me), or avoid a worse inner Sasuke than before? Well, in the situation I'm in and the things ahead for me, I say it's a no brainer. But at the same time, I feel like I'll regret it.

'I'll risk that.'

_FUCK YOU._

I'm going to try and have a conversation with Naruto.

* * *

**Shocker for that ending. I imagined the _dun dun dun_ playing in my head when I typed that last sentence. Well, there you have it. I like the whole idea of Sasuke having an inner whose more opinionated and gives the story a more entertaining aura every time we're in Sasuke's point of view. Plus, he helps more with secrets and stuff about Sasuke's life. And the way he feels will be better revealed to you trough him than it would be through the real Sasuke. I kind of really want to make the whole Sasuke attempting to talk to Naruto and/or Kiba funny. I don't know if I could do that and still keep their personalities in trait and without embarrassing Sasuke (a lot). Or if you'd appreciate and like my idea of humor. My friends say I'm funny, and their standards are pretty high, I dunno. I liked this chapter. Therefore, I'm proud of the story so far. Hey, here's a cool thing, too. If contacting me here isn't good or cool enough for you, then maybe in the next chapter I could tell you all my Twitter, Facebook, and/or Instagram. I don't know if or how that'll help, but whatever. Depends on y'all. Review, follow, favorite, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm not a begger. (I was tired after the last chapter when I wrote the end. Don't believe that personality or what I said. That's not how I am.) Until next time, fags.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't get as much reviews or follows or favorites as the last time. Oh whale. I feel like this story is more for me, so that I could feel accomplished when I'm finally done uploading every chapter. I can honestly tell you, I don't know how long it's going to be. I'm just going to keep going until it's finished. Now enough of me, here's chapter three. (LOL. That rhymed)  
**

* * *

_A young Naruto walks grumpily between his two teammates. His arms are crossed in front of him in a sign of frustration and his face twisted in that of sick boredom. The distance from the village to the location of their mission was exactly two days. So far it's been one on their way back and Naruto doesn't think he can take anymore of this silence. As loud and obnoxious as he is, he tried to give Sasuke and Sakura some space for once. It's not working out very well for him. He can see Sakura making eyes at Sasuke, trying to figure out what to say and not annoy him at the same time. Probably the most difficult thing to figure out from this guy. What's his deal with always trying to seem cool, anyway? Who is he gonna impress besides adults with his power, girls with his looks, and guys with jealousy...? Okay, he's at a loss for that point. But that doesn't mean he can't loosen up every once in a while and enjoy life and have fun and stuff.  
_

_He grumbles then growls and puts his arms in front of Sasuke and Sakura, stopping them in their tracks. _

_"Naruto, what's wrong?" asks Sakura._

_"I bet he needs to use the bathroom again," Sasuke shoves his arm away and continues to walk, "Catch up to us, we're going to keep walking."_

_Sakura's eyes light up at his mention of using the pronoun 'us' and 'we' then follows right behind him._

_Naruto glares at Sasuke's back for his assumption. He went fifteen minutes ago...and five minutes before that. _

_"Why are we so quiet?" he exclaims, "This drags; why can't we have conversations like normal teams?"  
_

_"Hn." Sasuke doesn't stop walking._

_"We'd rather not hear you ramble on and on about your fantasies of being a 'strong ninja,' therefore we'd rather not speak either, right Sasuke?" Like every other fangirl, Sakura only lives to impress Sasuke in any way possible. Assuming that agreeing with him all the time is what works, she has a tendency of thinking and talking like he would. Or at least how she thinks he would. _

_"We're almost home anyway."_

_"Almost home? We have a day's worth of travel. That's your worst excuse yet, Sasuke!"  
_

_"Anything to keep you quiet."_

_Naruto was about to growl and start yet another rant toward him, but an idea struck his mind. One that no one would think he was actually smart enough for and Sasuke wouldn't be able to resist.  
_

_"Fine, we won't talk then."_

_He felt an aura of relief from Sasuke._

_"We'll train instead."_

_That sparked something in him. He had to be joking. Training while they traveled? Who is he and what did he do with Naruto?_

_"What the hell are you talking about, idiot?"_

_"We can make up games! Like training stuff. Climbing trees using our hands and nothing else, targeting random things with our kunai. It'll get us doing something when Kakashi-sensei isn't around and we'll get stronger doing it!"  
_

_Sasuke feigned having no interest, but on the inside his consideration was trembling with an answer to Naruto's idea. Instead he gave no response verbally, but as Sakura and Naruto watched him reach into his weapons pocket and take out two of his weapons, they knew their adventures on the road were about to get even more interesting._

* * *

_"Hey! This isn't fair anymore!" exclaimed a grumpy Naruto as he took out his frog wallet from his back pocket, "We've played this one seven times and each time Sasuke has never lost!" _

_"Hm."_

_"I agree. I don't think we'd be able to win compared to you, Sasuke. Either Naruto or I will be paying for the meal whenever we play this game."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. His teammates have complained a lot about the training games they've played lately. He can't help it if he's better. It's them who have to improve. Isn't that the point of Naruto's idea anyway, besides the fact that their trips used to be boring without Kakashi before they started inventing these games, five weeks ago? The branch chopping game tires Sakura. Naruto doesn't like searching for bugs to target with a kunai. They both hate chasing after the rabbit because it tends to make them feel guilty. They're not even harming it! Sasuke seems to be the only one to suck it up and take the challenges they make up seriously and the one time they think one is perfect for them all, they both agree it's not fair that he never has to pay for lunch (usually at the Ichiraku Ramen shop) because he comes in first place every time they decide to do the tunnel game. He can't win with these people.  
_

_"Do you guys ever stop complaining? It's just a game."  
_

_"And this is just money I try to save for food, water, and clothing! Sakura has her parents to ask for money, and I," Naruto sets the money on the counter softly and his angry expression softens, "Forget it. I'll just hope I get more solo missions to keep the reward to myself."  
_

_Sasuke couldn't help but think about what Naruto just said. Everyone knows he lives alone (just like him) with no parents or siblings or Uncles, Aunts, grandparents, no one (just like him) and needs to maintain for himself and only himself (just like him.) Now their logic makes sense. At least on Naruto's side it does. Sakura's just too weak._

_He slides off his seat and opens the curtain to the shop, "Fine," he calls back, "I'll dig a tunnel farther from the entrance and you guys can run for it while I walk the rest of the way to the original one. That way you'll both get a head start. Just quit whining. This is meant for training, therefore, you need to try harder." And with that, Sasuke left them sitting there with a smile on their faces._

* * *

_An impatient Sasuke waits in his secret hallway/hole deeper underground than what they dug through. He knows they're almost here with the nearby sounds of destruction vibrating to his ears. That's how the game works. Blocking tunnels, making new one, misleading everyone are meant for confusion and tracking skills, where you have to figure it out on your own. The way you took yesterday is never the same because that hallway doesn't exist anymore, but, look; there's a new one. Take it. Figure out where to go. Keep the other two from getting home first. He wins ever time. _

_For the first time in his life Sasuke could say the idea he made up was entirely useless and stupid. His delay doesn't work on him like it should. He starts ten minutes after they do, but Sakura and Naruto_ still can't_ manage to beat him. But he got to thinking the first day they tried the new system as he stood underneath the hole that declares the victor of every match after he peeked through it to discover his teammates still haven't arrived. _

_They'll just keep whining._

_That day he built this little hideout meant for only him to fit in, no left over space whatsoever, and completely unnoticeable to any passerby. Then he waits until the chuckles and giggles echo pass him and through the exit. Exactly 2.5 seconds later he squirms out of his little space and frantically jumps out of it as well, pretending to look tired, pretending he worked as hard as he always did, pretending like he didn't just stop to breathe, pretending like he lost. _

_Sasuke has never done anything nicer in his life. _

* * *

_~Naruto~_

I can't believe he remembered our games.

_I_ even forgot! I just didn't think it was important enough for life threatening purposes or that it was to any use of anything anymore. They were meant for training. But let me be honest and agree that I don't think Sakura, Sasuke, or I really need it any longer. Back then they were a challenge, today it'd be the same as pouring water into a cup. Too easy. Too simple.

I lead the way to the entrance Sasuke used to go through. Kiba's confusing rants can be heard a mile away and I try not to seem irritated because we were just getting along perfectly fine.

At least, until Sasuke showed up.

I decide not to answer Kiba's questions until we're finally underground. It'll make it easier that way knowing we're no longer set to be under surveillance and we can talk freely. I'm pretty sure these tunnels can be a danger to the village if no one knows about it. And if they find out, we're the ones in trouble.

Wow. I really need to word my things right.

I can honestly say I'm scared. Me, Naruto Uzumaki, hero of Konoha, who defeated Pain, and saved the people. Never have I had so much appreciation. Is it wrong that they do it now? That it didn't matter who I was before I saved their lives? People ask for my autograph now! They talk to me, thank me, they _like_ me.

Where was that love when I needed it, huh? While they stared at me with those eyes. Those eyes. I don't see them anymore. At least not directed at me. But to others. The ones who are abnormal. Not the same way I am. But the people who are out-of-place. Who the villagers can't find anything to like them for. After sixteen years they decided their lives were enough for them to like me. Is that selfish of them? Should I be angry at them?

I don't know. I like it.

But I don't.

And Sasuke. Goddammit, Sasuke. He came at a bad time. I've dreamed of bringing him home ever since he left, hoping I'd be the one to convince him and enter those gates together to tell him _he's home._ We're home. Our home. Our friends. How will they react? We can't hide him? And these guards, my god, these guards.

I'm scared.

My mind is rambling and I hate when it does that. I used to do it when I was little thinking about why I don't have parents every time I'd see families laughing and loving each other. How do they get along? How happy are they? Do they fight? What time is their dinner time? Do they cook breakfast for each other? And it hurt. Not only in my heart, but it gave me headaches too, because it was just too much to process and that's what I'm doing now; as calm as I am on the outside, my head is going crazy and I just need to slow down and put things in order. Organize what I'm trying to decide here. Breathe.

If Sasuke had come earlier, maybe bringing him home would have been easier and much more less tense. These new guards Tsunade put around are a burden to the people who aren't criminals to begin with. Imagine their reactions when they see Sasuke. They'll attack right on the spot, possibly hurt, if not kill him. Or they'll take him in. Without even letting us explain. That's not a good option for both of us. I want to sneak him in. That way I can talk to the Hokage and make sure he's not hurt and that any questions asked are safe. Then, she'll alert everyone else and Sasuke will be able to walk around without pulling out that big sword of his and getting himself in trouble without meaning it. I panicked for a second there because there was no way we could have pulled it off. But Sasuke, the life saver, remembered our old game and it made things better. For the moment.

Now after that is resolved; like I said, everyone that knew Sasuke before he was recognized as a criminal, are on missions. Since they're gone, it won't be a problem running into them and have them bother Sasuke when it's not a good time. We'll just take a road that not much villagers take to avoid them and we'll be at the Hokage tower in no time.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't even realize we've already made it to the hole. I haven't walked through here in ages, yet it feels like I'm helping Sasuke and Sakura dig it right now.

Sakura. I completely forgot.

She'll be struck the hardest. Sasuke was her everything, probably bringing him back was a bigger deal to her than it was to me. But I could never seem to tell if her feelings for him were still there. Did she eliminate them completely? Or some where in that little, but kick-ass, strong body of hers are they floating around about ready to burst at the sight of his face. One things for sure; he'll have to keep his distance with the strength she possesses, it'll surprise Sasuke in a heartbeat, maybe slightly freak him out.

I know that's how I reacted after three years of not seeing her.

But I have feelings.

Sasuke doesn't.

* * *

~_Sasuke~_

'I have feelings.'

_No one said you didn't_.

'They don't say it but it doesn't mean they don't think it. You're my feelings, hidden in a different part of me that can't be unlocked easily.'

_And we're throwing away the key to make it harder. Listen, going back to our home is gonna set off things I don't even understand because you never allowed something like that to happen. If you don't experience it, I can't take it away from you. _

'Gee, thanks.'

_No problem. So when is this stupid idea of yours gonna start? Then I can begin torturing you._

'I'll start talking to Naruto as soon as we get into the tunnels. It'll probably feel more comfortable than talking out here, where anyone could hear.'

_Kiba's here._

'He doesn't count.'

_And that mutt of his. I don't think he likes us. It's so damn big, too. What the fuck do they feed it for breakfast? Steroids? _

Sasuke sighs inwardly. He pushes everyone away for his and their own good. These annoying people thinking they could start something with him, like a friendship, try to have a little chat with him, get to know him better, learn what he's thinking, and it makes him sick. He hates getting attached to those people because they'll just come back for more. Let them do it once, after that it never stops. Which was the problem with Naruto. All those times he'd stare at Sasuke while he sat at the edge of the boardwalk when they were little, and he never told him to go away. The one night he sat down but extremely farther and did the exact same thing he did, he never complained. And when they were assigned teams, gosh, too much went on for it to not keep going. This thing they have. This-

_Bond?_

'That's what he called it, yes.'

He told him what he was feeling. That he thought of him as a brother he never had but wish he did. His best friend. The fight at the valley, Jesus, those words just twisted his insides-

_Your _heart.

-and it made him think. Not like good thinking, but bad kind of thinking. Memories, people call them. He thought of his mom- her kindness, father- his confidence, Itachi- his everything.

_You didn't just think that again._

Now he needs to know. What's going on in that head of Naruto's? What is he thinking now? Maybe he still thinks of him the same way and is the whole reason he's helping him this very second. He attempted to take him back home before each time failing with Sasuke's extreme stubbornness for strength and revenge and all that other shit. He's strong. There's no doubt about it. He can defeat 99% of the people that get in his damn way if he wants to each time. But it never ends once you reach your goal. There's always more you need to add on to make it fully developed or right. Killing his brother was the goal after the strength, although he got stronger all the time and still now. Is this the next goal? He might not be set on what it is, weather it's dying or starting his life all over again, but maybe going back to the village is his next goal. The new one he's going to make sure he achieves.

_He found the hole_.

Sure enough, Naruto and Kiba stand in front of me leaning down and gape in through the games first entrance while Akamaru sniffs it.

"Is it safe?' asks Kiba. His nose twitches in tune with each whiff his dog takes in from whatever he seems to be sniffing from the hole.

"Of course it is," says Naruto, "Sasuke, Sakura, and I built it when we were twelve. Right Sasuke?" Then he proceeds to give me a slap on the back.

"Hm."

"That's not very reassuring, considering how reckless we used to be," Kiba leans his butt at the edge of the hole and sticks a foot in. "Akamaru and I can check out the perimeter of these so called tunnels. I'm not in the mood to have a bunch of dirt collapse on top of me. Then again if it's not safe, the moment my foot hits the ground, the hole will probably give in and trap us in there. Damn. It's been three years! You guys can't be sure this is okay."

Without another word he takes the foot out and stands back up again, slapping his behind to remove the dirt. Kiba still acts like he's some kind of bipolar monkey that only trust his dog-like instincts in any given situation, from what I remember.

"I say we continue walking above ground, and just convince those guards to let us through without arresting this guy."

"No!" Naruto replies, maybe a little too fast, "No, we can't do that. It's not possible." Not worth the risk. "They'll never believe us." They'll kill me on the spot. "Maybe we can find a rabbit and send it hopping down there. It'll prove if it's okay or not."

"Where are we gonna find one? I can't smell one anywhere near. We'll have to search a lot farther if we want it."

_Pussies._

I'm in the hole before they even realize I'm no longer behind them, but went ahead instead. It's just like I remembered. I have to crouch my neck down to be able to fit due to the ceiling being so low. It was built so our twelve year old, short bodies could walk through. Never did we think to make it higher for our future games as we got older. I honestly didn't think we'd continue that long, so I never suggested it. I assume my ex-teammates didn't either since they also didn't say anything. The hard wall always seemed to kick off dust every time we breathed yet was sturdy enough to never chip of a chunk of brown. I can't see anything yet, since our only light source down here was the fire jutsu I set off at the beginning to light up the torch sticks we'd carry through. Ignoring the darkness, I move based on memory and stand in front of what I can tell is where my starting line was, the tunnel on the far right. Sakura's was the middle one and Naruto's left of hers. The pile of sticks are where we always left them. When we first started, we had to find a stick for ourselves every time we decided to play. At some point we got lazy and gathered a bunch of them and left them in the corner to save us time on having to search and just grabbed one, I lit it up, and we'd start playing.

"Sasuke!"

I go back to the hole and stick my head out.

"Down here."

All three of their heads turn towards me. Akamaru's so close I can almost smell the kibble between his teeth that are bare and snarling at me. Definitely doesn't like me.

And I don't care. The feeling's mutual.

"So can we go or not? Come on, I wanna go home."

I nod once and go back inside. Picking up three sticks, I prepare my hand signs and blow on the tip setting off a small flame that makes it bright enough to see ten feet ahead and wait for them to drop in.

"Alright, which way do we go then," Kiba ruthlessly takes a stick from my hand before I can even push it away from myself and almost sets my shirt on fire. They both bend their neck the same way I did then decide upon it and bend their knees instead. I do the same His question lands on dumbfounded ears. There are no directions in this place.

"Uh..." Naruto looks at me for help, but all I can do is shrug.

"You mean you guys don't know which way to go! What the fuck?! You built this!"

"Well the whole point of this game was for us to make new tunnels and destroy old ones to confuse the other two and-"

"THIS IS A GAME?!" Kiba's veins are near to bursting out of the edge of his forehead and it almost amuses me. Almost. "We're risking our lives to get this missing-nin to the village while we go through a _game_ that you two made up but have no idea how to get out of it." He paces around, the fire swinging back and forth, real close to smacking him in the face with every turn he takes and it takes all my will power not to make it move on my own and attack him.

"Chill, we'll figure it out," Naruto assures him, "We always did and got home on time."

"What does 'on time' mean?"

Honestly, we only played this game whenever our travel time was a day or more. No one else was supposed to know about our training games on the road, so we made sure they ended with enough time for us to get home without anyone suspecting we were up to something. Especially with the tunnels.

Naruto mutters, "Well, it took us a couple hours, but-"

"HOURS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Almost as if he's ignoring his own angry rambling, he starts walking through the middle tunnel, Akamaru behind him. "WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK DOWN HERE FIGURING OUT HOW TO GET OUT FOR HOURS?! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA. ESPECIALLY WITH HIS GUY ON OUR BACK. WHAT IF HE KILLS US WHILE HE HAS THE CHANCE? NO ONE'S WATCHING. NO ONE WILL KNOW WE DIED BY HIS HAND. THEY MIGHT NOT EVER FIND OUR ROTTING BODIES BECAUSE I'M BETTING NO ONE KNEW ABOUT THIS BUT YOU THREE BEFORE I CAME ALONG."

"Shh!" Naruto puts a finger to his lips even though Kiba can't see it, "The guards might hear you down here."

"Let them hear me! Maybe we can go with my plan and TALK to them!"

_My god. Was he always like this? Or did he get annoying after you left?_

'Unfortunately he's always been like this.'

Naruto and I follow in a single file line behind Kiba, me being at the very end.

Minutes later Kiba's screaming complaints end and send an almost comfortable silence in the small tunnel we walk through. I try to not remember how it felt like to run through my side, similar to this, and punch the ceiling hard enough to bring rocks tumbling down and making a hard wall between me and the old way I just walked through. Then kicking simultaneously over and over again to make the hard-but-dusty dirt give in and make myself a new tunnel that Sakura and Naruto will get confused on. But I can't and the images come into my head anyway.

_If I were supporting your little idea at bonding-_

'It's not bonding.'

_-with this idiot. I'd say something like, "Right now is a good time as ever with Kiba being quiet and Naruto right in front of you to think up of something smart to say and start it off." But I'm not. And I could care less. Just call me when you're done so I can begin picking on you over what you said._

And with that, he shuts the door to his, what I like to call, room and silence falls into my head again. Sometimes I enjoy these moments when he decides to leave me alone and go along his own way for a bit. It gives me time to my human self and only my human self without the little me in my mind self. It's when he gets bored or I'm doing something he doesn't like, that he decides to leave, and I take that as a time to take in the privacy. Well, almost privacy. Whether he's there or not, he still knows what happened while he was gone because what I feel, think, and experience transfers onto him. It's never up to my human brain to decide to recieve them or not, it's really him who lets me feel, think, and experience them again. Right now isn't one of those times. I was kind of hoping his insults that are sometimes suggestions would give me something to say in my next sentence if I could get as far as saying, "Naruto, can we talk?"

I feel so stupid. That's definitely not how I'm starting. I'll sound like Sakura, and I'm not aiming for that. I'm aiming for me.

But I hate me.

* * *

**I lied. The conversation will be next chapter. This was kindofalmostsortof like a reminder to you guys so that you know I'm still here. How long has it been (two months?) since the second chapter? Whatever. But here's an idea! How about you show me _you're_ still here by reviewing?  
**

**I'm going to tell you something, honestly. I'm just like Sasuke. Exactly. Everything. Except I'm not a boy and my whole family isn't dead. It's the personality thing and grades. If you were to talk to me in real life or go to my school and have classes with me, you'd see it too. That's why it's easier for me to write from his perspective, and twist it a little. But every once in a while. I'd like to see some appreciation. I lovelovelove writing and want to be praised and acknowledged for the one thing I'm good at. **

**Joy, if you're reading this, which I know you are unless you don't read the author's note, you fag, then you're officially my number one fan and you'll probably know more things about what happens next before I even update the story for anyone else.**

**By the way I deleted my other two stories. Both shitty as fuck. Don't go looking for them or asking me questions about it.**

**I have an announcement on the beginning of the next chapter. If I forget, it will be at the end. Yeah.**

**Bye faglets.**

**-Absofuckinglutely (****-****I'll probably start putting that at the end. It gives me a sense of terminal dominance)**


End file.
